


What the Doctor Ordered [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Series: OmegaHouse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Enemas, Forced Medical Procedures, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, State-run boarding houses, adult orphan Steve, enemies to lovers (kind of), mentions of spanking, unfair society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve is a sickly adult omega who lives under the custody of the state in the 1940's. He's always insisted on riding out his heats alone but after the disaster that was his last cycle he is forced to choose: pair with one of OmegaHouse's support alphas, or undergo a therapeutic procedure to fulfill his heat.





	What the Doctor Ordered [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Doctor Ordered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289414) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/nzovk3wpv99aj3c/What_the_Doctor_Ordered.mp3/file>

[ ](https://ibb.co/fqk6Ce)


End file.
